Dizer adeus de novo
by Isabela Malfoy
Summary: essa hitória é de sasuke e sakura e naruto , sasuke vai embora dando uma chance a naruto,mas sasuke volta para buscar o que pertence a ele...
1. you never know

Dizer adeus de novo

Era inverno, mas estava chegando a primavera ,as cerejeiras começaram a florir, seus olhos eram brilhantes talvez por esperança ou de ódio ,ele queria salvar o clã uchiha mas como eu de um clã inferior ,poderia ajudá-lo?ele precisava de alguém forte ,eu era apenas sua ex-parceira nada mais que isso , apenas sua fraca amiga e imprestável mais q ele fosse um chato eu o sério mas Naruto fazia ele rir

-sakura ? sakura?!! Levante!abra a porta!

-a não vai embora

-você não comeu nada?

-comi sim! "fazendo birra q fofo"

- o que?

Nenhuma resposta.

-vou entras

-você não vai consiguir

mas ele abriu .

me encontrou deitada na cama com olhos fixos na foto de naruto sasuke eu e kakashi

ele foi na direção da foto e a abaixou

veio em minha direção

sentou na beirada da cama

-não dá mais para aceitar traição a konoha –disse ele olhando a janela

ele chegou mais perto e disse:

-Sakura ...

-comecei a gritar:

-ele não teve escolha ele prescisou fazer isso era a sua honra ele é nosso amigo.

-não é mais

uma lagrima caiu de meus olhos

naruto foi chegando mais perto e mais perto até q eu estava a um centímetro de distancia ele ....


	2. always i love you my candy

Dizer adeus de novo PART 2

Ele me beijou ,não lutei para sair daquele beijo ,porque estava gostando,naruto parou de me beijar olhou nos meus olhos e saiu andando calmamente até a porta .olhou rapidamente a minha cara de paisagem deu um meio sorriso e saiu.

-mer* ,complico mais minha vida –eu disse pra mim mesma.

Sabe porque?Hoje saiu para uma missão sabe qual é ? PROCURAR SASUKE.-KUN

. . .

-ESTÃO PRONTOS ??-disse kakashi sem tirar os olhos de seu livro inútil- NARUTO?

-Sempre estive

-sakura está ?-perguntou kakashi.

-Sim

-Neji ?

Neji apenas deu uma leve balançada na cabeço como sim

Pulamos e pulamos pelas arvores quanto mais pulávamos pareceria que aquela "joça " não iria acabar naruto que estava do meu lado disse em um sussurro:

-está brava ?

-não –eu disse num tom de sarcasmo."é super normal uma pessoa chegar e me beijar do nada ,mas tudo bem". eu pensei

-então se não está brava porque essa cara ?

- EU NÃO TENHO OUTRA NARUTO!-eu disse gritando.

-não foi isso que eu quis dizer . que cara é essa?

-to concentrada-quase completei "e você esta atrapalhando minha concentração".

-se você não se sente bem com isso não prescisa ir .me preocupo com você.

-aham.

Enquanto a gente conversava sobre uma coisa nada vê nós estávamos lá pulando as árvores . e aquela joça na acabava.

-chegamos a primeira parada passaremos a noite aqui . –disse kakashi novamente sem tirar os olhos do livro.e eu ficava me perguntando o que aquele livro tinha de demais.

Chegamos a uma hospedaria bem simples kakashi pegou as chaves e nos deu e disse:

-Naruto e sakura ficam no quarto 7 eu e Neji ficamos no nove.

-Por mim tudo bem – disse Naruto

-ta –eu disse

Chegando a porta do quarto naruto abriu e soltou um grito bem alto:

-Kakashi

Sabe o que era?ele botou agente num quarto de casal com só uma cama e cheio de flores e corações era tipo uma suíte de lua de mel .me matei

Kakashi ouvindo o grito veio até nos e disse:

-só tinha esse.

. . .

- vou tomar banho –eu falei a naruto q observava a janela - fique quietinho ok?

-ta .

Sai do banho de pijama ele estava novamente observando a janela então eu perguntei:

-O que você tanto vê?

-acho que ouvi algo...

-não deve ser nada .-rebati

Eu sentei na beirada da cama e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro naruto fez a mesma coisa só que virado para mim .ficamos um tempo nos olhando .depois ele pegou minha mão .

-ORA,ORA -virei me rapidamente,era _ele_ Sasuke uchiha ...

Obrigado por lerem esta droga q eu fiz ,se gostarem o q acho impossível mande pra mimm , bjssss


	3. people change ,but you dont

Dizer adeus de novo PART 3

-ORA,ORA –me virei rapidamente era _ele _**SASUKE- KUN -**Sakura não sabia que se recuperaria tão rápido.

- Como pode dizer isso, você não sabe o que ela passou.-rebateu furioso Naruto

-sim, eu sei disso.

Eu estava com raiva queria matar ele , por ter me deixado, deixado seus amigos ,por ter deixado konoha peguei a kunai me atirei em cima dele com a kunai em seu pescoço, ele me segurou pela cintura.

-Tente-disse disse ele frio –não acredito que vá matar alguém que você ama.

Tirei de seu pescoço e fiquei olhando ele , aqueles seus olhos de ódio.

-Sakura –disse ele quase rindo - sempre amei você ,você acha q te abandonei mas,sempre estive ao seu lado.

Uma lagrima caiu de meus olhos .limpei-a rapidamente ,mas não contive mais e mais lagrimas cairão.

-sakura –disse naruto preocupado - tudo bem?

-deixe-a –disse sasuke - kun

-não, olhe o que você fez.-naruto falou com raiva

- você fez pior.

Tudo ficou preto a minha frente .

---------------------------------- acordando---------------------------------------

Senti uma coisa quente me aquecendo um cabelo macio um corpo me abraçando.

Abri os olhos e :

-sasuke - kun?

-finalmente você acordou ...

-a quanto tempo estou dormindo ?

- a umas 12 horas .

-mas...onde estou ?cadê o naruto o kakashi? O que aconteceu?

_____________________________________________________________________

Grazi-chan:Aaaaa obrigada, está ae o terceiro capitulo espero q goste,desculpe por ser curto , não tive muito tempo depois posto mais bjss.

Bah: obrigado por não falar que a a minha é a pior apesar de eu achar, prometo que me esforço para melhorar , bjsss.


	4. SAVE YOUBONUSS

Save you **–as duas primeiras estrofes são perfeitas para sasuke e sakura.**

Take a breath,

I'll pull myself together

Just another step, until I reach the door

You'll never know the way,

It tears me up inside to see you (aah-ah, aah-ah)

I wish that I could tell you something (aah-ah, aah-ah

To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there's so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever, I want you to know

When I hear your voice,

It's drowning in the whispers

Tome fôlego

Eu vou me recompor

Só mais um passo até eu alcançar a porta

Você nunca saberá como

Me machuca por dentro te ver

Eu queria poder te dizer algo

Para levar tudo isso embora

Refrão:

Às vezes eu gostaria de poder te salvar

Há tantas coisas que eu quero que você saiba

Eu não vou desistir até estar acabado

Se isso te levar para sempre,

Eu quero que você saiba

Quando eu ouço a sua voz,

Ela está se afogando em sussurros


	5. love me or not

**DIZER ADEUS DE NOVO PARTE 4**

**- você está na minha casa temporária na minha cama disse ele acariciando seus cabelos – naruto, kakashi e neji estão em konoha e o hokage lhe deu sete dias para escolher entre ficar aqui comigo ou voltar para konoha e me ver para sempre como inimigo.´**

**- eu...-antes de eu poder completar ele me beijou pó um longooo tempo depois disso dormi.**

**Ouvi uma batida: toc**

**Acordei lentamente percebi que era só um sonho...Gritei:**

**-a foi só um sonho.**

**Abri a porta era sasuke, pulei nem cima dele e lhe deu um assustado ele perguntou:**

**-nosso o que foi sakura?-perguntou ele ainda muito vermelho de vergonha.**

**-tive um sonho –falei olhando para ele –você tinha ido embora, naruto me beijou.**

**-naruto te beijou-disse ele com raiva, eu encarei ele-ta pode continuar.**

**-fomos atrás de você, à gente brigo, você disse que me amava e me deu sete dias para escolher ficar com você ou voltar para konoha.**

**- mas isso aconteceu –disse ele**

**-o que eu escolhi?**

**-nada, acho que ficarei em konoha.**

**-a sasuke você é o melhor**

**- pois é né**

**-hei desde quando você é tão metido?**

**Ele não respondeu nada apenas me beijou ri e falei:**

**-mas e o naruto?**

**-a ele ta com a hinata.**

**- haha que estranhoo!**

**-eles também riram quando falei da gente **

**- oq? **

**-quer dizer que você não quer ficar comigo ?**

**Grazi –chan: obrigado pelos elogios , bjsssss feliz pascoa**


	6. HAPPY END

**Dizer adeus de novo part 5:**

**Apenas o beijei parecia ser uma boa resposta, ele retribui e me beijou muitooo.**

**Ele parou. eu estava esbaforida e ele falou:**

**-isso é um sim?**

**Eu apenas sorri e o abracei .**

**Alguém bateu na porta**

**Sasuke me abraçou e disse que ia atender.**

**Bateram novamente e gritaram :**

**-sasuke sakura vcs estão ae?**

**-sim –disse sasuke olhando pra mim - podem entrar !!**

**naruto e hinata entraram hinata estava vermelha porque naruto pegou sua mão**

**então naruto falou:**

**- vcs gostariam de ir com a gente ao hamem?**

**Antes de eu completar a palavra claro sasuke falou:**

**- não vai dar !**

**- não vai dar ? – perguntei para sasuke q estava do meu lado**

**-para quebrar o silencio a hinata falou:**

**- então vamos só agente .**

**naruto e hinata saíram devagar pela porta .sasuke olhou para mim e disse:**

**- a algo errado , konoha está estranho , tenho q ir embora hoje anoite , n por causa da vingança, mas algo ruim irá acontecer .**

**dizendo isso uma lagrima escorreu dos meus olhos e eu disse:**

**- vc vai me deixar?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 enquanto isso hinata e naruto-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**pensamentos de naruto : como ela consegue ficar com aquele idiota traiu todo mundo e konoha ele devia morrer ele n a merece nunca vai merecer ele n a ama de verdade .sasuke se é guerra que vc quer é o que terá!**

**-naruto vc quer esse tipo diferente de macarrão?-dizia hinata ,mas naruto não tirava os olhos do chão – naruto?! Naruto?**

**00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0sasuke e sakura -0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**sasuke limpou as lagrimas de sakura e disse:**

**-vc pode escolher entre ficar comigo ir embora e se salvar deste lugar perdido e virar uma traidora de konoha ,ou ficar aqui.**

**Antes de eu responder ele me beijou, mas n foi um beijo comum foi um beijo desesperado para q eu vá com ele .**

**Então eu falei:**

**-esse beijo foi para influenciar minha escolha?**

**-depende...fusionou**

**- claro sasuke eu sempre estive com vc n é agora q vou te abandonar certo?**

**...**

**anoite já havia caído , eu sasuke andávamos lentamente até a saída de konoha .até que ... **

**obrigado a todos pelas reviews amei todass , esperem o ultimo capitulo ok? Bjsssssssssssssssssssssssssss **

**to tentado melhorar **

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE SE PERTENSECE SASUKE E SAKURA JÁ TINHAM SE CASADO , NARUTO E HINATA , FUGIDO ETC.**


	7. happy end 2

Dizer adeus de novo 6

Não era nada apenas um pequeno esquilo.

Então sasuke disse

- tem certeza quer quer fazer isso? Isso é certo ? é o que deseja?!

- sasuke se eu estiver com vc será a escolha certa !-eu disse o beijando foi um beijo rápido , sasuke riu por nada não era uma coisa que ele fazia especial.

E fomos andando felizes, quando já estávamos bem lonjinho ! eu falei baixinho:

- sasuke , vc ama ?

- porque não amaria?

Eu ri e fui abraçada com ele , pra sempre...

--------------alguns anos depois depois...(naruto e hinata) -------------

- yoko , anda vc tente que treinar deixa de ser preguiçosa - gritava hinata para filha loira de olhos claros.

-ta mãe!!

- obedeça sua mãe –disse naruto quando chegava em casa com o mesmo sorriso infantil de sempre.

Hinata foi até o jardim e sentou embaixo de uma cerejeira, naruto também sentou , e os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo.

- naruto , como será q está sasuke e sakura ?

- onde quer que eles ão felizes.

--------------------------sasuke sakura (alguns anos depois)--------------------------------

- vc tem que se concentrar e liberar o chakra- disse sasuke para o filho de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes .

-tá-disse o garoto entediado.- quando vc vai me ensinar o chidori em?

-sasuke , soshi,venham ,vamos almoçar .

Nós almoçaram e o soshi não parava de falar depois do almoço sasuke deixou nosso filho treinando, eu foi até o jardim e sentei embaixo de uma cerejeira, ele fez a mesma coisa.

-sasuke-kun,como será que estão hinata e naruto- eu ainda temia falar essa palavra "naruto".

- onde quer que estejam devem estar felizes.

Ele disse .depois beijou meus lábios rapidamente e riu.

Fim !

Muito obrigada todas as leitoras !!!

Não percam minha próxima fic é continuação dessa ,mas é mais a história dos filhos deles soshi e yoko ."amor infantil"


End file.
